Metal ion secondary batteries (e.g. lithium ion secondary battery, hereinafter sometimes referred to as “all-solid-state battery”) having solid electrolyte layers formed from fire retardant solid electrolytes have advantages, for example they can easily simplify the system for securing safety.
As a technique relating to such all-solid-state batteries, for example Patent Literature 1 discloses a lithium secondary battery having a sulfide-based solid electrolyte, wherein a binder formed from a copolymer including polyvinylidene difluoride and tetrafluoroethylene is used. Patent Literature 2 discloses a method for manufacturing an electrode, the method including steps of: forming a coating film consisting of a paint including an active material particle, a binder including styrene-butadiene rubber, and a first solvent, by applying the paint onto a surface of a current collector; and applying a paint including a solid polymeric electrolyte, a binder including polyvinylidene difluoride, and a third solvent, onto the coating film. Patent Literature 3 discloses a solid electrolyte battery including a cathode, a solid electrolyte layer arranged on the cathode and having a multilayer structure of at least two layers, and an anode arranged on the solid electrolyte layer.